The Rose In The Desert
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Today was finally the day Molossia gathered the courage to confess to his long time crush America. He was going to sweep his blond haired beauty right off his feet! Or so he thought til a certain Brit came into the picture also wanting to charm & claim the American. Now he will just have to work harder to earn the love he has been wanting for so long & no Brit was going to stop him
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ Welcome to my first MolAme story everybody! To be honest I've never heard of other micro nations besides Sealand and once I did I felt as though I've been missing out. If you don't know what they are then I strongly suggest you learn up about them. If you read the comic then you should have seen them in one of the strips. Hima actually created his own personifications of them and they are just adorable. And as you can see, I quickly favored one and he is the micro nation of Molossia. (yes its a real place. Wiki that shit up you little punks) And of course I paired him up with our adorable America because they are just so adorkable. (I suggest you check out the fan art of them). Oh and at the moment I have this rated T but that might change later. I'm not for sure yet. Happy reading!

* * *

'You can do this! Just stay calm and act cool like planned and everything will go swinging. Remember, it's all for Mr. America. It's all for him..' Molossia mentally endorsed himself. He wanted-**no**; he needed today to be perfect. Because today was the day he gathered up his courage to confront his first and only true love, America. He has been going over on how this day went for many weeks. Yes weeks because he hasn't been able to push himself out of his home from lack of nerves, and shyness. Just the thought of being face to face with his Mr. America made his heart swell and get all stirred up. He was the only person in the world that could affect him that way because he truly didn't give a crap about anyone else. Some days he would be so close to traveling to Mr. Americas home in DC that he would even purchase a plan ticket. But in the end he would just sit on his stairs staring at his front door with his dog pulling at his pants leg trying to get him to go. After knowing he missed his flight, he would write in his journal about the new reason that prevented him.

Everything and anything about Mr. America was in his personal journal, which he kept in a new secure hiding spot every so often so that pesky other micro nation Sealand wouldn't find it. AGAIN.

Molossia sighed and stopped in his walking on the crowded sidewalk of DC. After a long and aggravating plane ride he was finally in gathered the courage to travel to the capital city of his beloved. Though getting this far he was starting to have second thoughts. Like how would he even confess to him? Would he return his feelings? Or worse... What if he denied him all together and told him he was only friend and that he never wanted anything more? Molossia closed his eyes and balled a fist of his white shirt over the spot where he heart was. Just the thought of it literally made his heart ache and feel cold. So cold that the radiant sun in his homeland would never be able to heat up after the pain is set.

No... He wasn't going to think like that just yet. After finally getting the courage to leave the comforts of his micro nation and seek out to surprise the other. He wasn't going to give up just yet. This journey alone finally gave him something positive to write down in his journal about his journey to find love.

He smiled at the idea of surprising his beloved blonde hair blue-eyed American. Showing up on his doorstep and presenting his gift of beautiful roses that he had grown in his personal gard-oh shit! He forgot the roses!

"Damnit!" Molossia shouted stomping his foot down while getting scared and nervous looks from passing citizens around him. He calmed himself down quickly not wanting to get himself even more worked up. He slid his tanned fingers through his slicked back black hair as he put his other hand roughly into his jackets pocket. 'So much for today going smoothly' he thought staring at the sky above him. There were to many clouds for his taste.

"It's okay. I still have time. Heck, it's a surprise so of course I have time." He breathed out thinking to himself that it was still early in the day and he didn't have to panic. But god he just wanted everything to go perfect for today. Perfect for him. "Now where the hell can I find a flower shop around here?" He pondered aloud while scanning the area.

"Flowers for a special someone no?" He accented voice hummed from behind him making the hair on his neck rise. Molossia spun around and was met face to bearded face with the country of love himself. France. "So you are looking for flowers mon ami? Roses I assume?" France said, putting a hand under his chin and smiled at the frustrated micro nation.

Molossia blushed at how the love country guessed right. But he didn't have time for him. "Fuck off and stay out of my business would ya." He said as he rudely flicked the other country off and started his walk again down the sidewalk to continue his search.

France laughed and gracefully strode to catch up to the stubborn little nation. "Ah mon ami let me help! I am not called the country of love for nothing." He proudly announced and slid one of his slim arms around the others shoulders. Molossia growled at the touch and glared at hand on his shoulder debating whether to break it or not. No, he needed to relax. NOBODY, including this French creep was going to ruin probably the most important day in his life.

"Hands off would ya?! Just because you're the country of love," He said in a horrible mimicking French accent, "doesn't mean you touch whoever you feels like it asshole." Molossia growled trying to scare of the French guy who didn't seem slightly fazed by his tough guy act.

France chuckled and took a hop forward to cut off the stubborn dark-haired Molossian man.

"Jesus Christ will you ever scram and fuckin leave me alo-" Molossia started to aggressively shout but stopped when something was shoved in front of his face tickling his nose. The object smelled wonderful and he knew exactly what it was before his eyes adjusted to the up close item.

"Here," France said, twirling a solely red rose delicately with his long pale fingers. "take this single rose and give it to your lover. It does not matter the amount of flowers that are given, but whom the flowers are given by." The nation of love said warm-heartedly.

Molossia flushed as he gazed upon the small yet beautiful flower before him. Despite how annoying and creepy this French guy was, he was right. He didn't need a whole bouquet of flowers to show his love. Just one would be enough to present his adoration. He knew his cheery America would understand the small gesture like he always had back then. When America would always visit during the summer and help him with his garden. They would spend hours planting and talking from sun up to sun down. And those days when Sealand would randomly show and get Molossia all hot heated, America would just laugh and present him a single flower making the micro nation blush and forget that Sealand was even there.

Though visits started to come fewer and fewer til suddenly one day that just stopped. But he knew it wasn't his cheery blondes fault for never seeing him anymore. It was that stuck up thick eyed brow bug.

Coming back to thought, Molossia stood up straight and pushed his black sunglasses up his eyes and snatched the flower from the blonde's hand.

"I'm only taking this because I want you to fuckin leave me alone already…" He mumbled and pushed pass the nation of love rather roughly.

France smiled at the tanned mans embarrassment. He could tell that other man was head over heels in love. But he was just having a little trouble at it so he gladly assisted the other with his little dilemma. He was the nation of love after all so how could he just idly stand back and watch?

As Molossia stormed down the side-walk he heard France yell something out to him. Stopping, he turned around and glared back. "Now what!?" He yelled impatiently. He just wanted to go see his blue-eyed beauty already damnit!

"Honhon save your friskiness for your lover, not me" France chuckled

Molossia felt his face heat up and his grip on the rose stem hardened. Thank god it was dethroned he thought. "Who the hell are you calling frisky-oh never mind! Just what now!?"

"Hm frisky indeed." France whispered humorlessly to himself. "This may not be my home but I have come enough to know that petite America's home is that way." He smirked pointing to his right.

Molossia relaxed a bit and looked around. To be honest, he had no idea where he was going. It's not like it was his fault! Mr. America would always visit him in his country not the other way around. Thinking about it he was a bit sadden that he was never invited over to his main residence. Sure he had been to his house in the state Nevada but that was only when he was a boy. And he even had crush on America back then.

"I know where I'm going you creep! God, knowing where others live is just fucking creepy." He muttered as he swiftly made his way past the French man and into the direction he was appointed.

Wait, when did he ever tell France that he was going to go see America? Or that he was giving the rose as gift to his lover? Of god he knew...  
"Wait! How the hell do you kn-huh?" He turned around to confront the French nation but he mysteriously vanished from sight. "Damn this guy really is a creep..." He muttered then turned around and raced down the sidewalk ready to confront and confess his love to his blond-haired, blue-eyed precious beloved.

~~.~~

Finding America's apartment was actually a lot easier than he thought it would have been. With his tracking skills and excellent navigation sense from living in the desert, he was able to find Mr. America's apartment with no problem! And of course the giant American flag and welcome mat that said _'Hero's Welcome'_ helped a little too.

Molossia took a deep breath to relax and steady himself because his hands wouldn't stop shaking. God he was acting so sheepish when this was his time to act tough, cool and charming.

Exhaling again, he slowly reached for the large golden eagle doorknocker. Slamming it hard enough against the door several times for someone on the inside to definitely hear. Ok maybe he slammed it a bit too hard but he couldn't help it when he's nervous like this. He took a step back and patiently waited.

This was it he thought. Those weeks of planning, practicing, and dreaming were all about to come reality. He was standing here on his long loved Americans front doorstep about to confess and present his rose as his love token.  
His heart was beating so fast and pounding hard against his chest as he anxiously waited. For a second a thought slipped into his mind wondering if he should just leave the rose on the doormat and make a run for it but he quickly stopped the thought as soon as it came. As the seconds went by he finally heard footsteps from the inside leading closer and closer to the large door.  
Molossia gulped as pushed his sunglasses up his nose again and slicked back his hair.

The footsteps stopped as he listened to several locks being unlocked and turned. Soon enough the door creaked loudly open to reveal a blond standing on the inside holding it open.

Without thinking, Molossia shoved the rose into the blondes face as he turned his gaze to the ground. Not able to make eye contact just yet.  
"P-please accept this single rose as my blossoming love for you! I-I have great feelings for you and wish for us to be together!" He sputtered out in a rush while holding his gaze still at his feet. It felt as though his heart was stuck in his throat and his whole body heat up at his confession.

He held his breath as he waited for a reply from his beloved.

"No." The person said flatly.

"…."

Molossia felt the string that was holding his heart suddenly just snap and let his heart drop the pit of his stomach. Everything just went completely numb. He bit his bottom lip and was glad that his sunglasses were still covering his eyes because they were starting to glaze over with a wetness he refused to call tears.

He wanted to turn around and run but his stupid feet wouldn't move.

The other glared down at him and lifted the corner of his lip as if in disgust.  
"Now if you're done I suggest you get your bloody arse out of here." The voice said again but heavily hinted with a stuck up accent that made Molossia tense up.

The micro nation lifted his gaze to fix it on the other who he hated with a passion. He pulled his hand with the rose back to his side and crumbled the poor flower up and let the petals float swiftly to the stone ground.

"England... What the fuck are you doing at Mr. Americas house?" Molossia snarled as the sinking feeling in his chest now boiled with intense hate and jealously. Why of all people on this damn planet did HE have to be here and of all times NOW. No matter, he was here for America and now he was going to steal him right under this Brits nose whether he liked it or not.

..

.

* * *

**AN:** A love throwing Molossia into situations because he has one the best ways of dealing with them.  
Leave a review and tell me what you think. OH and there will be more chapters. haha I wouldn't leave you guys hanging would I?  
~Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Let the games begin

**Heads up my readers!** So as a heads up I've decided a name for Molossia. His name will be Kevin B. Jones. Kevin is the name of the president and creator of that country and his last name starts with a B so I used that as a initial like how Alfred has F. And his last name will be Jones because he is in Americas territory. Like how Sealands last name is Kirkland because he is in the UK ya know? So YUP I like it and if you don't...suck it

* * *

The Englishman grinned and leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms loosely across his chest.  
"I was invited to his home unlike you. Now I suggest you move along or are going to confess your love to me again?" England snickered.

Just as Molossia was about to rudely reply to the stuck up Brit, a blond head poked around the door.

"Whoa no way dude! Molossia man you're here! And uh what's this about you confessing to Artie?" Alfred smiled friendly to the love struck micro nation on his front porch.

There he was... Standing there with that carefree goofy smile of his and those beaming bright blue eyes. He was so damn radiant to look at even from behind his dark tinted sunglasses.

"Mr. America I-I uh," he sputtered glancing down at the rose crumbled on the ground at his feet. Well there goes his love token...

"Don't bother Alfred boy, he was just leaving." England said, as he grew bored with the slow exchange between the two.

Molossia narrowed his eyes as England un crossed his arms and slid one of them around America's waist pulling him close up against him.

If his innocent American weren't there then he would definitely take the Brit to a back alley and give him a good beating that he learned from his short time being _Kickassia_. He may have been under new rule and a different nation for a short period of time but he did learn from it.

But to Molossia's demise and England's luck, America smiled at the touch and leaned into the English mans side. The action man England smirk in victory.

Molossia frowned and looked away. He didn't want to see them so comfortable together like they were. Seeing someone touch America just made him feel sick. To him, America was so pure and free. Having someone wrap his or her smug arms around him just seemed as though they were holding him back. He didn't need anyone to tie him down or to be loved by anyone but him.  
He wouldn't hold his America back from anything the happy blond wanted to explore to try. He wouldn't hold him back from that. No, he would go with him instead. He would follow him anywhere and experience everything there was for them to do.

"Molossia man? You okay?" America asked concerned at the micro nations silence and turned down face.

"England's right... I was just leaving. I'm sorry I suddenly showed up like this. I'll leave now an-"

"No!" America shouted all of a sudden to everyone's surprise.

Both Molossia's and England's mouth fell open at the sudden desperate sounding outburst.

"Heh I mean, you should stay! You came all this way and should at least come in for a drink or something. Maybe we can even catch up yeah?" The whole time he talked the English's man grip around his waist grew tighter but the young blond failed to notice. "Oh! Maybe England can make you some of his tea! It's totally awesome! But could use more sugar."

Molossia looked at England to see the others face getting red with anger. He absolutely did not agree with all America had just offered. Actually he looked quite furious.

England shot Molossia a glare that read 'HELL NO' but the tan man just grinned.

"Serving me something to drink after flying sounds damn about right. It's the least you could do." He said putting on his tough act again.

America laughed as he slipped out of England's protective grip around him and stepped forward to take hold if Molossia's hand.

Molossia felt his heart pick up sending all his blood to his face. His America was actually holding his hand and he grabbed for it first! God how long he's waited to grab hold of it one day for himself…

America pulled the tall man through the doorway and pass the stunned Brit into his DC apartment. "Damn you don't have to hold my hand like a little girl." Molossia argued with the blush still present on his checks as he _let_ himself get dragged down the long hall into a large bright open spaced living room.

England ghostly stood at the front door realizing that today was going to be about all competition to see who can win over America. Having to play games to win something that was already _**his**_ though? England angrily thought of the thought as he began clinching his fist making his knuckles turn white. He glared over at the two seeing that they were sitting upon the large leather sofa. The place where HE and HIS America were just sitting before they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  
"Let the bloody games begin." He growled lowly to himself glaring at the two with his dark emerald eyes.

Molossia was surprised when America threw him down onto the large sofa and plopped down comfortably next to him. Close he thought but not close enough, that he wanted to be to the blond. He pushed his shades higher up and turned his head as America just sat there smiling and staring at him at all cutely. But when does he American blond ever not look cute?

"So buddy," America laughed resting his head on his fist that was propped up. "what brings ya all the way out here to my awesome capital?" He curiously asked as he studied the dark-haired man.

"Oh I um came here to see you Mr. America." Molossia said keeping his voice even. America raised an eyebrow and perked up a bit.

"Haha miss me that much did ya buddy?!" He laughed making the Molossian blush in embarrassment.

"Uh no! I came for work purposes that needed to be discussed in person. I didn't want to come but my boss made me…" He hated himself for lying but he lost his confidence from what happened earlier and that spilt second he actually thought his Mr. America rejected him hurt so badly. He felt that pain and now never wanted to feel it again.

America frowned at the Molossian's quick response. Wait, did he actually look upset about it?

Before any of them could say something else, England came strolling into the room with a look on his face that made Molossia think he was up to something. Out of instinct, he scouted a bit close to America as if the Brit was going to pounce at either of them. England caught that and frowned before he turned it into a smirk.

"I may have heard wrong, but was business your reason for coming? Seems I'm having a hard time to believe that a micro nation would seem to have work demented important." England said sarcastically curiously while he sat down in the opposite chair from them crossing his legs.

Molossia hissed and shot up from the sofa and dramatically pointed a finger to the rude other that dared joke about his nation and other micro nations for that matter.

"Listen asshole! Say something funny again about my nation or any other micro nation and I swear I'll ruin that snobby little face of yours!" Molossia angrily shouted forgetting that America was there during the intense outburst. He regretted it for a second but the amused look on the older nations face made him stop.

The blond old nation simply smiled and didn't look the least bit intimated as he gracefully picked up his teacup from earlier and took a small slip.

Molossia huffed from his shouting and angrily glared down the far to relaxed Brit who was taking his damn time with his probably sour tasting tea. Seeing him not take what he had said literally made him even more furious. God he just wanted to strangle the man till even his eye brows begged for air!

"Jeez guys! Where the hell did that just come from?" America said awkwardly laughing in confusion as both the Molossian and Brit listened but didn't take each others eyes off one another. "Dude hey, Molossia calm down. Obviously Arthur was just kidding all right? He has Sealand so he knows what it's like for him too. Right Arthur?" America stated facing the annoyed looking English man. He just nodded in agreement.

"Yes my Alfred is right." He smiled when saying America's human name out loud for Molossian to take note how close the two were compared to him. But that wasn't what pissed the tan man off. It was when he said 'my' Alfred, as if he owned the other. "Running a micro nation is just as hard-working as running any _real_ nation. Sorry to offend you lad." England sarcastically apologized with a frown but his eyes said just the opposite. The tan nation growled and sat himself back down next to America and noticed the blond slightly slid an inch away. Molossia just thought of the action to make room for him to sit, but the nervous look on the Americans face noted that his action was something else.

The three sat there in silence except for the occasional sound of England sipping on his tea. When Molossia wasn't staring at his hands, he would glance up to catch England glaring at him over his cup of tea. If eyes could kill then Molossia could swear those emerald daggers would have killed him every time he made contact with them. But they didn't scare him in the slightest. If anything, they made him giddy knowing that the Brit saw him as a threat for the other's affection. That gave him hope that he was surely in the completion and a sure contestant for his loves heart.

There was a loud clank all of a sudden making the two on the couch jump a little. England had loudly set his teacup down on his small glass plate when he had apparently run out of his favorite drink. "Appears I'm out. Alfred do you suppose you could fetch the kettle from the stove and bring it over?" England asked.

America groaned and stood up from his seat next slowly. "Sure, sure whatever. I was about to go make some coffee anyways." He said taking the teacup from England's hand carefully.

"Thanks love." The greened eyed man smiled sweetly making the young blond blush and scurry from the room.

Molossia never understood why people acted so girly when called _'love'_. The name just never clicked to be something so _swoon_ over. Especially when the one calling you it had a particular English accent to it.

When America left the room he felt himself relax into the sofa and his hands stop shaking from nervousness. Though he knew they would pick right up as soon as that blond beauty walked right back into the room. While in thought, he failed to notice England was casting him glares from the across the coffee table. "You know,-" the English man started gaining the attention from the other. "I still don't know why you are still here. You really don't think you could have gotten something out of this trip do you? I mean lets be practical here, a country and a micro nation forming a romantic relationship with one another? I don't know whether to think that as cute or just pathetic. The thought must have crossed your mind at least once has it not?" England said casually as he switched crossed legs and rolled his hands atop his lap.

The young Molossian silently sat there and painfully listened and as much as he wanted to leap and pin the Brit, he couldn't get his feet to move from his seat. Sure the thought of a micro nation and a country as large and powerful as America ever dating has crossed his mind. But whenever it did he didn't see any roadblocks or differences. He only saw each other holding hands and having nothing but each other's love to fall back on. He kept his mind on the positives that could come out of it and not the negatives. Mostly because there were none he could honestly think of.

Molossia cleared his throat and sat up to stare straight in the rude English mans eyes. "Yes I have thought of that. I thought of Mr. America and I in a relationship much more than friends. But that is where my way of thinking is different than yours. Sure you and every one else in the world will seeing a little micro nation dating the big strong American nation and that's all they will of it." Molossia said bitterly as he gripped his pants legs in his fist. "B-but not me. I don't see The Republic of Molossia and The United States of America dating, but instead I proudly see A-Alfred F. Jones and Kevin B. Jones together. Us two as lovers not nations." He shuddered saying America's human name out loud to another for the first time. And he enjoyed the way it smoothly rolled of his tongue as it were something sweet.

England's face turned red as he slammed his fist down heavily onto the coffee table narrowing his eyes. "You are nothing but a little twat who fancies someone who is far out of their bloody own league!" The old nation growled leaning over the table. "I swear to you that this insane bloody dream of yours will never come to reality!"

Molossia shoved his glasses sharply up his nose and shot up from his seat and the Brit did the same. England shoved a finger into the other face but quickly had his wrist caught by the other's larger hand.

"You don't dare touch me you wanker!" England gasped trying to yank away. Molossia did not let go and leaned in closer.

"Then you do not tell me what I _can_ and _can't_ have." He said sternly. Like hell he was going to be told what to do by a nation that wasn't even the slightest bit related to or cared for.

"I can too if the thing you want is already owned!" England spat and smirked when Molossia's face looked hurt for a second before changing furious and red.

The green-eyed man smiled wider and leaned closer so he was at the others ear. "I own him." He purred evilly.

That was it. That was what sent Molossia over the edge and before he could realize what he was doing he hardened his grip on England wrist and twisted it to where that both froze when there was a loud cracking sound.

The tan nation quickly let go and back up abruptly. England blankly stared at his wrist. Was it broken? What was he going to tell America about how it broke? What will America say? Were all the thoughts running through Molossia's head. Before he could ask the old nation about his wrist, someone entered the room.

Molossia turned and faced America whose face was bright red and refused to make any eye contact with the young Molossian. "M-Mr. America?" He asked concerned and confused. Yet still the American didn't look at him and kept his gaze elsewhere. He also noticed the kettle in the blonds hands were shaking.

"Mr. America are you alri-"

"Bloody hell! Alfred love, have this man leave at once! I-I he has broken my wrist." England hurried out as if it just happened. America snapped out of his trance and set the kettle down on the table then carefully took hold of England's out stretched wrist. As America's back was facing the opposite direction, England cast confused Molossia a wicked stare in victory. All pain and sorrow washed away from his face. He was faking it.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading and once again sorry for any errors.  
How dare that sneaky English man be faking it! Just wanting some American love I see.  
Kevin B. Jones. I actaully really like the sound of that. (shh pass it around)


	3. Chapter 3: Tatic Planning

**AN:** Molossia's human name is Kevin B. Jones. (My canon) So in parts of the chapter I just refer to him as Kevin.

* * *

After Arthur blurted out the lie that Molossia broke his wrist, the next hour was absolutely miserable for the innocent micro nation. Alfred wouldn't even look his way or answer to his name whenever called. The blondes face would turn red and keep his eyes fixed on anything else in the room but Molossia.

Kevin sat on the couch fiddling with his thumbs over and over again nervous and feeling out-of-place in the large American condo. The silence and neglect from his precious America was eating him away on the inside. It hurt that he couldn't get the blond to speak to him so much as to look at him. All he wanted to do was look America in the eyes and explain himself truthfully. He wanted America to hear his honest words because he would never lie to him. Never.

He was dying to tell him why he did what he did and that England was completely fooling him into tending to his perfecting fine wrist. Molossia took a deep breath in and exhaled shakily. He cast his eyes over his sunglasses to see England's hand atop America's leg with the blond rubbing the '_broken'_ sore limb.

If America wasn't going to listen to him then his time in being there was up. There was no point anymore being in the same room with these two nations. He missed his home back in Molossia. He missed his dog barking along at his side and staring up into the vast blue sky. And especially his garden-that he would help recover after he had left it in charge of fellow micro nation Seborga. How the hell did that Italian micro nation talk him into that anyway?

Kevin savored his last few seconds that he would get sitting on America's couch then finally stood up, drawing both the blondes attention.

America looked him but quickly looked away after a second of slight eye contact. That made Kevin frown and hurt his already sore heart.

"I think I should leave now. The boss will be callin soon anyway for me." Molossia muttered.

No matter what he said about his boss or who he spoke about to with, he always respected the man. His boss, the president of Molossia, was the man who created him after all and saved him from being Kickassia. Plus he was one of the select few who he could act himself around.

England smiled at Kevin after he spoke about leaving. "That would be the proper thing to do after what you have done. You can show yourself out...twat…" He said lastly under his breath where America wouldn't here.

Molossia resisted the urge to kick the legs from under the Englishman's chair and send him spilling to the ground. But knowing England, he would probably end up faking a broken back or something stupid. Then insist to stay at America's house and probably even stay in his bed and- Molossia quickly discarded the thought.

He ignored the Brits comment and sadly looked down at America. Praying for any sign that the blond will ask him to stay. But the blond continued to keep his eyes else where.

"Whatever..." Molossia growled under his breath at the Brit. "Thank you for having me Mr. America. I appreciate your hospitality. It was nice to see you again." He said softly to young blond then turned to leave the room.

He clenched his fist when no sign of protest came from either of the two. His mission to confess his love was a complete failure after all. At least he tried but it was too bad he failed in the end like he had guessed. He felt like such a damn fool for even trying. What was he thinking?

The depressed and angry micro nation swiftly stormed down the DC streets in search of somewhere he could be alone. His eyes stung and breathing was out of control as his chest heaved up and down. He needed to get of the people's eye soon or he was going to lose it.

After dispirit attempts of searching, Molossia discovered a park bench in the shade that was cast out from the rest of the park. He found the silence peaceful and enjoyed the feel of the garden that surrounded the lonely little bench. He will definitely have to bring America here sometime and show hi-...

"Ah fuck it all." He groaned collapsing onto the old bench letting his head fall into his tan hands. He really screwed things up big time and he didn't know what to do about it. Everything would have been fine if he just kept his temper! But it wasn't his entire fault. England dared to say that he 'owned' Alfred.

Kevin clenched his teeth and growled at the scene replaying over in his head.

"Fuckin England." He hissed with his face still in his hands.

"Fuck Angleterre? I thought it was petit Amérique you wanted sweet love with no?" A suave accented voice said suddenly from the micro nations side.

Molossia nearly leaped out of his skin and spun his head around to once again come face to face with that annoying country of love. How does he keep showing up like this? He would have to keep an eye on him whenever his America was around.

"The hell is you doing here! Can't ya leave me alone already blondie!?" He protested sitting up straight and crossing his arms boldly across his chest.

Francis chuckled and leaned against the benches backrest. He found the young nation rather rude and blunt but he could easily see through his facade. Normally, being around him would be a waste of his precious time but it was hard not to help a confused love sicken other in need.

"I am to assist you on your quest for love. One should not give up what they have started~" Francis said. "I can help."

"You really are a creep aren't ya?" Molossia said mostly aloud for himself. "There's not point anyways. A damn Brit ruined everythin. I'm bout to get the hell otta here."

Francis frowned at how simply the other was just giving up. He never understood how people could just so easily give up on love.  
"I am assuming my Angleterre has once again ruined others advances towards his precious Américain. For a gentleman, he sure is rude."

Molossia snorted and leaned back against the bench. "Ya got that damn spot on. So ya got any good ideas how to get rid of the guy?" He asked.

The French man smiled wickedly as a thought came into his brilliant mind. "Oui. When it comes to stealing anything Angleterre holds dear, I always have a plan."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. But first, let us go back and pay the two a visit." Francis said with the wicked smile still present on his face.

Molossia didn't know what the French man had in mind but he had a feeling that it may not be the way he would prefer caring things out. But he was the country of love after all so the guy had to know what he was doing. As embarrassed as he was to go back and face the American, he had no other choice. He came here for a quest to confess his love and hell he was gunna finish that quest!

Molossia smiled at the blond and nodded. "If this helps me get Mr. America into my arms and out of England's then I'm in. Lets do this."

* * *

**AN:** The reason that Kevin (Molossia) has such a rude mouth is the way Hima wrote him in the comic. I strongly recommend those who haven't read it already to search it when they have time.

**P.S.-** I have a new FrUs story and poll up so check them out!


	4. Chapter 4: Ole Bessie

**AN:** Kevin B Jones = Molossia.

* * *

How did Molossia get himself talked into doing this again? How did he end up blankly staring at the large golden bald eagle knocker that hung on Americas door? Standing on the same porch that he had his heart broken on before he went inside and when he came back out. Being here again only brought bad memories and heart ache. Things really weren't going his way today.

Francis patted his new micro nation friend on the back cheerfully. "Do you remember the plan mon ami?" He asked looking up at the younger but taller man.

Molossia scuffed and looked down at him. What the hell was the bearded creep talking about. "Fuck no! You didn't tell me nothin! All ya did was drag me here while not sayin a single word!" He started to yell but quieted his voice just in case someone on the inside might here him.

The French man just smiled as he rubbed his stubble chin, going over his plan to himself in his head. "Non? I hope that's not important."

"Fftt not important!? Then what do ya expect me to do once inside? Embarrass myself again?" The Molossian said pinching the bridge of his noise. Seriously why was he getting this guys help again? He was horrible at planning things through. No wonder he lost so many wars...

"Ok look blondie. Just tell me your stupid little pla- what the fuck are ya doing!?" He panicked when Francis reached for the gold doorknocker and started knocking ever so slightly. How girly was this guy?

"Are you ready for what is to happen? Now remember you are here for love not violence so ignore the tasteless fool and leave him for moi." France said smiling devilishly with his blue eyes narrowing at the door just itching to get inside.

"Fuck no I'm not ready! What kind of stupid question is that? And if the Brit gets near me or Mr. America then don't expect me to not have a lil thrown down with the asshole."

"Honhon you are so protective and jealous of our little Amérique! I cannot wait to see how this plays out~" He sent a perverted smile over to the micro nation who cringed and resisted the urge to throw the French man into the bushes. If he did then it would leave him alone standing there when someone finally came to the door. Speaking of which, what was taking so damn long?

"That threat goes to ya also so shut up. And what the fuck is taking them so long? Bet they couldn't hear with that sissy knock of yours." The Molossian huffed crossing his arms.

France hummed in response to whatever the man said as he walked up to the window and peeked inside. "I see no one coming to our call. Hmm-looks like we will take it upon ourselves."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and turned back to the door. "What the hell does that mean-wait, what are you doing!?"

France had already opened he door and was letting himself in.  
"An open door is an open invitation~" He winked.

"Hell I don't even wanna know how many bedrooms you've crept into you old pervert..." He snickered as the French mans smile grew wider at the tease.

Kevin watched him go inside, as he stood awkwardly on the front porch now alone. Would walking in without permission count as trespassing? What if he gets arrested and thrown in jail? The tan man started panicking as he thought about America calling the cops on him. The way he were acting this morning towards him made him think that he actually might just do it. His boss would for sure not be happy about having to travel here and bail out his country's representative. His people would think of him as a criminal and America would also. His chances with the blond would be over for sure.

Then suddenly the thought occurred in Molossia's mind that France had just snuck into America's home where England currently was also. France and England alone in a house with his America. How could he be so stupid and let that happen?

"I swear to god I'll kill them both if they touch my Mr. America!" Molossia shouts before thrusting himself inside and went running down the hall. He frantically looked around for any sight of the three blonds in the living room. Where did the perverts disappear with his America to? He felt guilty all of a sudden. Maybe should have followed France inside when he had th-

"STOP!" A voice suddenly cried out.

Molossia felt his body turn cold at the scream. He knew that voice.

"M-Mr. America!" He hollered and bolted back to the front of the house. A million things were running through his head while he ran. What was happening? Did those two old pervert do something. Everyone knew France could get whomever he wanted into bed and that England was also a secret old pervert. He frowned and clenched his fist tightly. He felt like he wanted to hit something.

"I'll kill em..." He hissed with venom.

"ENGLAND, FRANCE PLEASE STOP!"  
America cried again and Kevin now knew they were upstairs. "Don't worry I'm coming for you!"

He ran so fast up the stairs that he skipped every two with hast till he reached the top, hurriedly looking left to right. "N-Now where?" He huffed.

"Bloody hell won't you hold still!" This time a British accent yelled in frustration.

The voice came from the right and so Molossia bolted that way till he reached two large double doors. He gulped when he realized that they were America's bedroom doors.

"Do big brother a favor and hold still! I do not want to hurt yo-ouch no pitching!" France whined out.

Those bastards!

Without further or do, Molossia kicked the wooden double doors open and leaped into the large room.

"I'm here for you Mr. America! Now Release him now or I'll fuck you both up! I swear to god I'll slaughter anyone who touched him!" Kevin shouted with one fist in the air and the other baring everyone with his middle finger, ready to attack.

On the ground before him were two blonds rolling around fighting each other. Both wrestling each other to gain the top position in their quarrel.

Ok now Molossia was confused and in shock. "What the fuck? France and uh England?" He said aloud drawing their attention.

England yanked his head up to stare at the intruder and gasped when he realized who had entered.

"You! I bloody knew you had something to do with this! Just wait till I get my hands on yo-ow!"

France used the distraction to flip the English man over on his back and pinned his hands above his head.

The British man struggled but France had a fierce grasp already on the man's wrist. The way he straddled and held down England's arms made the whole scene quickly turn to look more passionate than what is just were.

"Hon hon! We have done it mon ami Molossia! I told you my plan would work did I not? I am so clever non?" He smiled proudly and wiggled his hips making the Brit turn bright red and struggle some more from under the bearded man.

Molossia opened his mouth to say something but he closed it when nothing came out. Just what hell did he walk in on? What was all the shouting about that he had just heard? Why was France fighting and now straddling England? But most importantly, where was his America? The tan man darted his eyes for the smaller blond but he was nowhere in sight. This made Kevin feel uneasy and nervous about not knowing Americas where abouts and whether he were safe or not. He had to protect the man he loved no matter what after all right?

"If you don't get your bloody arse off me, I swear I will yank that beard of yours clean off!" England fussed angrily but the French man only laughed.

"You are in no place to speak of something so horrid! Why would you want to ruin such a beautiful face as mine? Just because you are hideous doesn't mean you must make others around you have the same disgraced fate." France cooed down to him.

"H-how dare you! You are nothing but a dirty frog th-"

"-Ay! Shut the fuck up already wills ya!?" Molossia yelled in frustration. "You freaks can argue all you want later but first tell me where Mr. America is! I know he's here cause I heard em! Now hurry up and answer me or I'll kick both of your old assess!"

France and England stopped their bickering and looked up annoyed at the micro nation but then looked somewhat confused and disorientated or their surrounding.

"Now you mention it. Where is the lad?"

"Oui…"

All three of them looked at each other blankly.

"Son of a bitch." Molossia groaned, slapping his face. "How do you just lose a person like that!?"

"I had very good sight of him till this bearded wanker attacked me for no proper reason." England commented and motioned his head at France.

"I was on a mission of love~ I had to do what needed to be done of course!"

"Like hell wanker! You-" England started but was cut off when a loud thud came form the closet followed be yelling.

"-STOP NOW OR I'LL USE OLE BESSIe ON Y'ALL!" America came running into the room with a wooden baseball bat swung high up over his head, ready to strike.

France leaped off of England and jumped back away from the angry American with the bat. Molossia and England quickly did the same and got out of hitting range.

"Bloody hell's with that bat!?"

"You are scaring big brother!"

"M-mr America…!"

America eyed the two blondes angrily with his bat that still held high before turning his gaze to the stunned Molossian man across from him. They meet eyes for a split second before America quickly looked away and with his checks red in color.

Molossia frowned and felt hurt and abused with the odd exchange. Why was this happening again for the love of god? Why was America no looking at him and turning red whenever he actually did? The confusion made Kevin angry that he didn't have an answer but he felt more concerned than anything for the blond. All he wanted to do was grab him in his arms and hold his face to his and permanently lock each other's eyes. Never daring to look away for second from those beautiful ocean blue ones that he lost him self in countless times. He wanted to be swept away in them again like he had been before.

"Mr. America…?" Molossia said softly taking a step forward. America looked at him but not at the mans face. He instead looked to his feet, hands, chest, anywhere but his face. God it hurt Kevin so bad so to watch. All he wanted was for America to look him in the eyes again and just tell him what's wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking another step forward.

America's eyes went wide for a second then back to normal as if surprised. "I-I don't know…"

Molossia went cold and bit his tongue. So something really was wrong with him.

"Alfred!" England cut in as he went running to America but was yanked back by the collar. He growled and turned around at the one who grabbed him. "You're asking to die aren't you frog?"

"Oui! If it is for love!" He stated then looked at the Molossian who was in a trance like state. "Now go mon ami! Take Amérique and leave here to do what fate has destined for you both!" France hollered then threw himself into the air and atop the stubborn Englishman.

"What on heavens are you doi-!" England panicked before France plunged him to the floor with a thud.

"Hurry! I will hold the old man off whilst you two escape!" France huffed out as England struggled to get free.

Molossia watched in shock just as America was at what just happened. He then looked to America and felt his face heat up and hands twitch nervously. If this was his only chance to confess his love, then he was going to take it!

Without anytime more to lose, Molossia darted forward and scooped up the surprised American into his arms then over his shoulder swiftly.

"What are you doing!? Hero's aren't the ones who need saving!" He protested but also shocked.

"Please forgive me about this later!" Molossia pleaded then bolted out the door and down the stairs with his American over his shoulder. As he ran further away he could hear England yelling in a strange language and France crying for him to stop. But none of that mattered right now. Right now he had the man he had been in love with for so long slung over his shoulder and an opportunity that he had never had before.

* * *

**AN:** Good job Molossia! Kidnapping a person is an excellent way to their heart!  
Also, have I described Molossia's appearance yet? Well Molossia is about the height of Alfred, has tan skin, blue eyes, and black upright hair. He wears a dark green military coat and pants. His coat hands over his shoulders and wears a white button up underneath it. (It's seen like that in the comic) Well, thanks for the read and hope that helps!

-and sorry for any typos.


	5. Chapter 5: Smile for me

They say that the best way to a man's heart is through food. This can be found true in many movies, novels, TV dramas, etc. But did the method actually work in real life? Well Molossia sure as hell hoped so as he sat across the table from a very hostile American at a local McDonald's. Once the panicked love struck Molossian was in the clear and tired of running, he ran into a local burger joint that he knew might help him in the situation he had put himself into. As soon as he placed the American on his own feet he was surprised that the boy didn't run off but instead took a seat at a both near the window. But if he did run, would he go after him?

Alfred had his arms crossed as he glared out the window with a pouting look on his face. He indeed looked upset but not quite as angry Molossia would have thought.

Molossia hid his hands under the table as he gripped his pants tightly as he did before when in America's house for the first time and on his sofa. There his precious American was happy and smiling. Too bad he wasn't like that now. Molossia looked down and sighed softly. He wanted to say something to him. To explain what he had done and why he was even in DC to begin with. Why he was on his porch with a rose and why he asked a perverted certain French man for help. There was so much he needed to get off his chest, as he needed to relief the weight now more than ever. But how could he when the one who unintentionally made him do all those things wasn't speaking let alone sparing him a glance?

The Molossian looked up from over his glasses and peered at his precious love from across the table. The words were there in his moth, now all he had to do was open it and let them flow out.

"M-Mr. America…" Here's his chance. "Y-you hungry?" And there's him blowing it.

America snapped his head around opening his mouth to say something but sighed and closed it. He crossed his arms and gazed down at the table surface.

"Kinda… Just get me whatever I guess." He mumbled not looking up from the table to the Molossian who was holding his breath as we waited.

Molossia was so happy to hear the blonds voice again. Though it wasn't its usual chirpy sweet voice, it was still his. He said nothing more and stood from the table and made his way to the counter, ordering what he knew the American would like and a milkshake for him.

When the food was ready, he picked up the tray and carried it back to the table for the waiting nation. America heard the tray being set down he glanced at it then took a second look in slight surprise. He unfolded his arms and picked up one of the burgers.

"You ordered everything that I would normally order for myself." He smiled while unwrapping one. "How did you know I order three of everything?" Amazing how food and completely change the boys mood.

Molossia raised an eyebrow as if asked an obvious question as he watched the boy start munching into his hamburger.

"Well, I figured you'd buy two of each just in case you're still hunger after the first, but then you'd feel you should buy one more to be extra safe." He said smiling softly as the Americans face turned pink and the corners of his lips turned up.

"That's right! Finally somebody understands me!" He laughed taking another large bite of the burger to finish the first one off.

"W-well I do! I-I always have!" Molossia stuttered leaning forward. America raised an eyebrow and leaned back a bit.

"Heh what do you mean?" He asked eyeing him.

Ok. Maybe not the approach he wanted to take on confessing but at least this was progress.

Molossia took a deep breath to calm himself and peered up over his glasses. He wanted to look the American full in the eye.

"I mean that I know you Mr. America… I understand you in a way that I believe nobody else can. Not to sound cheesy or nothin but the day we first met was the day that I told myself that I wanted to know everything about this man. I wanted to stay by his side and watch him. See what makes him smile, what makes him laugh so loud that it could fill a room, what makes him just so damn happy all the time? And I even wanted to know the bad things…" At this point he turned his gaze away.

"Like, what makes him sigh at the end of the day, to what makes him cry and ball up his fist?" Molossia said smiling to himself, looking at his hands as he played with his tan long fingers.

"The reason I wanted to know these silly things was because I thought that knowing you could help me in a way and help you. Doing the things I knew that would make you smile and keeping the things away that would bring you down. It took me a while to find these things out but I feel like I know them and that nobody else will like I do. I mean, sure they can make you smile but I know what can keep that smile there when things go sour. And I guess that's why I can't stop caring so damn much because if I don't then who would be able to bring that damn cheeky smile back if it ever went away?" Molossia shallowly laughed but with no amusement.

He felt a twinge in his throat like something was trying to escape. It was when he removed his sunglasses to rub his eyes that he realized he was crying. Damn, the things this blond could do to his emotions without even realizing it.

He knew his face was red; he could feel the burning on his cheeks. He refused to let the choke in his throat out. He needed to finish this strong.

Shakily he placed his black shades on and took a deep breath. God his chest hurt so fucking much. Or was it his heart that was causing the pain?

When Molossia put his shades back on, he held his eyes shut behind them. To not let any more tears escape his Nevada sky blue eyes and he didn't dare to look upon the others face that he just confessed too. If he didn't accept what he had just said, then hopefully he would leave before he opened his eyes again.

He suddenly froze when he felt something soft skim over his flushed cheeks and up to his eyes. The person then slowly removed Molossian's shades, exposing the man's red eyes. Even with them removed from his face, he refused to open his eyelids.

"Kevin…" An angelic voice said softly. The voice wanted to bring even more tears to man's eyes. What made his heart swell more was that the beautiful voice said his name. His human name…

"Look at me… Will you?" The voice commanded and Molossia couldn't resist.

He fluttered his eyes open and saw his beautiful America leaning over the table with his sun glasses in his hands. His face was calm with an adorable pink shade covering his cheeks. The boy's eyes were a soft blue and burned deeply into his own.

America smiled and reached to softly touch the Molossian's face. He caressed the tears away and cupped his cheeks delicately. The tan man was a complete loss of words. Was this actually happening to him? His face felt as though a cloud was brushing up against it and it felt warm. He oh-so wanted to close his eyes again and lean into the graceful hands but he resisted and locked his eyes on the other.

"Is that true? Everything you just said. Did you mean it for real?" The blond asked and Molossia nodded in response. Of course it were true. Every last word of it was true.

Americas blush turned a deeper color and he looked away for a second then back to him.

"You're so blind Kevin. You're so stupidly blind."

Molossia flinched at the hurtful comment and was about to ask why his love would say that about him but he was stopped when something was pressed against his mouth.

America had leaned in and placed his lips securely yet softly upon the micronations . He smiled into it when the other hummed softly to the sudden affection. Molossia truly was something different. A foolish, hopeless, odd tempered, surprising, bold, hot-headed kind of person. But underneath all of that was a kind, loving, honest, bashful, caring other

Too soon it felt as America pulled away but kept his hands cupped around the other mans face. He laughed at the expression left of Molossia's face. Mouth shut tightly and eyes wide open.

"I bet you're wondering why I think you're blind?" America asked and Molossia nodded still wide-eyed.

"Because all this time it wasn't the _silly_ things that would make me smile. When I laugh, or grin at something it's because I have one thing on my mind. When I'm having a bad day and can't cheer up, I think of that one thing that always makes me feel better." He smiled. "Do you know what that one thing is?"

Molossia narrowed his eyes and pulled his eyebrows together trying hard to think of what it may be. There were many things that would make America smile but what was the one thing that always made him? He panicked at the thought of not being able to pin point it. All this time he had worked hard to study the blond and now he was without a clue. Sure he knew many things that could do the trick but now he was saying that there was a _special_ one thing that could always do it. How could he have missed something as important as that?

He looked down from the blond and frowned. Looks like he didn't know everything about the man he loved after all.

"No. I don't know…" He sighed disappointed in himself.

America chuckled and lifted his head back up. "You! It's you silly!" He continued to laugh. "It's you that make me smile!" He said smiling brightly as if proving it.

Molossia literally felt his mouth drop as he gazed at his America. Him? It was him that made his precious blond smile all the time? It was he that made him happy when he was down? It was him that brought the blond to smile so bright that it could light and room and make anyone else near smile as well? Molossia felt his heart swell to a point it could burst. He laughed at the realization and smiled back at his amazing, cheerful American. He was the reason for that smile. Him.

He was so excited and thrilled beyond belief that he stood and lifted the surprised American over the table and into the air. America laughed even though others in the restaurant where staring at the pair. He didn't care. He wanted them to see how happy they were. That they were what brought each other joy.

Molossia brought America into a huge bear hug holding him dearly. The blond wrapped his arms around the other as well and returned the hug.

Then Molossia leaned away so he could face the American he was so thrilled to see and be closely to.

"Fuck… I honestly don't know what to say." He breathed out.

America ginned and leaned in to where their noises touched.

"How about nothing at all?" He purred teasingly.

"Whatever makes you happy… Alfred." Molossia smiled, putting a hand on the boy's cheek.

They both closed their eyes and brought their faces close to once again meet the others soft lips for a warm, caress kiss. Finally happy to share their joy and feelings with the one that truly made them content.

* * *

**AN:** It's you Molossia... It's you that makes America smile as brightly as he does...

**THE END?**


	6. Chapter 6: Like highschool love

**AN:** Guess who decided to continue? This isn't a long chapter because I originally had a longer one but cut it in half and made this. So that means the next one is already done and will be up very soon. Cheers to Molame!

Molossia: Kevin B. Jones  
America: Alfred F. Jones  
England: Arthur Kirkland  
France: Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Molossia closed his eyes and leaned back against the park bench with a goofy smile on his face. Ever since Alfred had told him that he liked him also, he hasn't been able to come down from cloud nine. His lips hurt in the corners as his cheeks were burnt with that embarrassing red shade. He would have never thought that things would have turned out the way that they did. From feeling as though his heart had dropped cold then suddenly change into a swelling heat that spread rapidly through out his body. He had waited so long for this warm comforting heat and he knew only one person could give it to him.

Alfred sighed happily and snuggled into the side of Molossias chest from his seat next to him. Taking in the Molossian's lingering attenuate scent. He thought the man smelled of flowers like one who spent all their time in a garden. There was also a hint of some strong musky cologne. An odd combination but all very inviting to the blond. He smiled into the mans chest and took a deep breath in.

Kevin blushed at his actions and wrapped his arms around Alfred, pulling him in tightly. It felt perfect to finally have the American in his arms after so long of just dreaming. The thought of him leaving them made the Molossian wince and tighten his grip to hold the blond protectively in place.

Alfred seemed to notice and looked up, frowning at the distressed and hurt expression on the others face.

"Are you alright? What's with the tight grip all of a sudden?" He asked frowning as well.

The comment brought Molossia out of his trance and loosened up but not as much as he knew he should. He couldn't let go just yet.  
"N-nothing is wrong. I didn't mean to worry ya or nothin. I'm sorry Mr. America." He said smiling lightly, regretting his actions that made America worry and frown.

Alfred chuckled and sat up from within the mans arms to where his face was next to his. "You know, you don't have to call me that anymore. What happen to just Alfred?"

The tan man blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Habit I guess. Sorry... Alfred." He smiled while saying his name and Alfred smiled as well before he pulled the man into another gentle kiss. They kissed daintily as the two were both shy of the new sudden feelings for one another.

The blond pulled back ending the soft kiss and sat further up and placed his hands on the others tan face. Molossia watched and kept his hold on him, still refusing to let go.

"How is it that you make me feel like some love stuck school girl?" Alfred laughed at himself then sighed smiling, staring into the mans lighter shade of blue eyes. "I guess I should get used to this kind of stuff now though huh? Me, you, kissing."

Kevin held his breath and felt heart race in his chest. He's been making Alfred feel like the nervous one? He couldn't believe it! Did this blond have any idea how he effected him the way he did? How he tingled from every slight touch and cause his blood to race whenever the blond would look him in the eyes? Alfred had this power over him that nobody else in the world did.

"Y-yeah me too." Kevin grinned and this time he leaned in first for the kiss. Taking advantage of the blonde's confession of nervousness.

Alfred was surprised and blushed but kissed back in full bliss. He pressed harder into the larger mans full firm lips on his own soft ones. He slipped his hands up his face and into his black thick hair. Running his fingers through the strands and stopping to pull now and then.

"Mhmm."

Kevin couldn't help but to groan at the teasing yanks at his hair and pulled the cute blond closer. Having America hover above his chest and feeling his heat flow off one and onto the other. Molossia had to admit he missed the heat that America was giving off. It reminded him of home.

A soft humming came from one of America's pockets alerting him of a call. Alfred never bothered to break the kiss as he carelessly slid his hand into his jeans pocket and felt for his phone. When he yanked it out, the ringtone was no longer muffled but loud and caused the American to abruptly yank his lips free and stare at the phone in his hand nervously.

Kevin gasped when Alfred pulled free, giving him a chance to catch his breath. He forgot about breathing while kissing for some reason. Most likely he just wasn't used to it yet.

"Oh shit..." Alfred mumbled and looked worriedly at the breathless Molossian.

Thrown off, Kevin knotting his eyebrows and looked at the American then to his phone. He for some reason fond the ringtone annoying as hell and felt the need to toss the device into a nearby pond.

The British national played continually in America's hand before he clicked on it and brought it up to his face. "Uh h-hey Artie. How's it going?" He awkwardly laughed in the receiver.

He knew he had a bad feeling about that damn phone. The Molossian frowned when he heard the mention of that Brit. What was he calling Alfred about anyway? The micronation seemed to forget the fact that earlier he abducted the American from his own home and had a French man literally pounce on the English nation.

Alfred sighed and rubbed his forehead exhaustedly. "No, no I'm fine-yeah I kno- ok-yeah but-fine...bye." He sighed after finishing up the conversation that he had with the English man rather quickly.

Kevin patiently waited with an annoyed expression on his face. He wanted to know what it was about but knew better to not be ride about it. The blond slid off Molossias lap as he got up from bench. Molossia frowned at the loss in his arms but kept quiet.

"I need to head back to the house-"

"-What! Why?!" Molossia interrupted, confused and hurt that America would so easily listen to what that thick browsed ass had to say.

Alfred frowned and shook his head. "Because of what just happened! I mean-yeah I don't want to go and would rather continue making out with you here but," he paused causing them both to blush.

"Arthur is still my guest and it's my job to take care of him. His hand is still hurt and god who knows what Francis did to him when we left. He will need me." He finished smiling softly at larger man still on the bench.

A part a Molossia believed that he felt America had the urge to take care of England like he had once with him. It would make since for America caring so dearly for him when he _broke_ his hand. The blond was repaying the old empire back still after all this time. He truly had such a kind warm heart for others. That was one of the things Molossia adored about him.

"I understand." He breathed, standing up to be slightly taller than the American. Or maybe that was just in his eyes. What he said next pained him to admit but he had no other choice. He wasn't going to let his sunshine go alone to tend to a steaming old man. "I'll go with you. Fuck, maybe I'll even make him some of that damn tea he likes so much." He grumbled out looking off. Damn the things he would do for the American and the people Alfred cared about.

"Really?" Alfred smiled brightly at him and swung his arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you were the best!" He laughed as he released the man and grabbed one of his hands eagerly.

Molossia blushed and mumbled some 'whatever's' and 'yeah yeahs' as he was hugged.

"Now lets hurry back! I'm worried how hurt he might actually be..." America mumbled.

Molossia raised an eyebrow as they started walking.

"Really that worried about what may have happened to England?"

America shook his head and sighed. "No. For Francis..."

They both looked at each other then bolted forward hand in hand to the American's house where the two old nations were last left alone.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter will be up soon.

**-**Sorry for any errors.


	7. Chapter 7: Vi-ga-ra

Molossia and America arrived to the condo just as an ambulance was pulling away from the curb. The two paled and watched it rush down the street blaring its sirens as it went.

"Damn we're too late!" America cried out and yanked the tan man along with him across the street.

They both stumbled into the house gasping and looking around for any sign of destruction or blood from a fight. Both were relieved though when they found none if the two they feared of discovering.

Molossia looked down at the worried American and squeezed his hand gently in his, trying to reassure the blond that he was there with him and for him.

Just then an adverse head of hair came around the corner to join the two.

America noticed the others entrance first and yanked his hand free of Molossians in a flash.

The tan man frowned and looked at his empty hand then to the man standing across the room. His disappoint turned into anger and rage just by looking at the man standing there with their arms crossed all stiffly.

"And where the bloody hell have you two been!? Running off like you did and leaving me here alone with that frog!" England glared at the two across from him. He paused for moment and narrowed his eyes at the Molossian who was sending him daggers. He frowned when he noticed how close the two were standing and he could have sworn he saw them holding hands as he entered. The thought made him furious. America was his, not that grease wanna be wankers!

The atmosphere in the room was becoming uncomfortable real fast already and Alfred felt he needed to fix it before it became worse.  
"Look Arthur, I'm sorry! I really am! Leaving you alone with Francis all that time must have been really bad-"

"-Like hell is certainly was!" England shot back.

"But beating him to the point where you needed to call an ambulance was way to far dude." America admitted.

Molossia secretly hoped that it were England in the emergency vehicle instead.

The British man scuffed and uncrossed his arms. "Well I certainly cursed the pervert quite fairly but there was no need for any medical assistance! What the blazes are you talking about?"

"Oh uhm the ambulance was out front and we just thought..."  
America mumbled pointing out front briefly but let it drop at the glare he was receiving from the other blond.

England raised one of his bushy eyebrows at the boy and sighed. "Please Alfred. I am a gentleman, not a criminal. You shouldn't assume such things about me in that kind of unseemly manner." He wished America knew better than to think that of him but he didn't blame it all on him. It was most likely the pathetic sunglasses twit by his blonds side.

America looked almost embarrassed and sulked. "Sorry Artie. I shouldn't have jumped to that like I did. Sorry…"

God the boy was too cute whenever he apologized. England smiled softly at America because he could never stay mad at him for very long.  
"It's alright love. Not like it was your entire fault anyway. I assume Molossia here has quite the experience with violence though. I wouldn't be surprised if he were the one who offered that horrid suggestion." England smirked and turned his gaze to stunned tan man. Just waiting for him to snap and frighten America back into his arms where he rightfully belonged. It's where he always belonged, in England's safe arms.

Molossia pushed his shades up on his nose and took a step closer to the all too relaxed Brit.

"And what the fuck makes ya think that ya little bastard?" He growled.

England looked at him not in all impressed. What a mouthy rude boy he was.  
"Isn't this evidence enough for my claim?" England said offering his up air for all to see. "Breaking a gentleman's hand who did no wrong? You can't honesty say you are no other than a man of violence?"

The feeling of victory started to rise up in England's chest as he watched the expression on both the mens faces. America looked quite nervous and utterly adorable of course, while Molossia looked like a child who just been scolded but not giving in.

Molossia gulped and glanced at America to see how the boy reacted. He appeared confused and sad. He really wished he'd explain what happened to the Brits hand earlier and about how it was not actually broken, but he was too caught up in the moment. Would America believe him if he told him? Sadly there was a part in Molossia where he knew that he wouldn't. If England were hurt and in need then America would care for him as much as he possibly could. Molossia wondered if America would treat him like that one day. Would he ever get to be above England in Americas heart? He wouldn't bet on it.

"W-we should go up to my room Arthur." America spoke up, while removing his shoes and tossing them aside.

The two other men looked at the American wide eyed in surprised. England's heart started to race as Molossian's heart just flat out stopped.

America paused and studied the two as he put the pieces together then started to turn bright red and groan. "The first aid kit it up there! Jeez you two are perverts..." America grumbled and linked an arm around England and started leading him up stairs as though he also hurt his legs. The Brit took advantage of it and leaned into the younger blond.

With that Molossia let out his frozen breath and relaxed slightly as he watched the two go. He would follow them but if America wanted him to come along then he would have asked.

The Molossian now stood alone and stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked around awkwardly. He glanced at the kitchen and thought about the promise he had made to Alfred about making the grumpy old man some tea.

With the kettle on the stove, Molossia rummaged through the draws in search of some tea bags. He opened one draw and started to close but stopped and he caught sight of what was in there. He slowly opened it back up and found some medicine bottles. He knew it wasn't nice to snoop but he thought looking at simple Alive and Tylenol was harmless until his events wandered over a particular bottle. He picked it up and read it to himself smiling as he studied the content.

"Viagra…" He snickered.

He smirked to himself as he glanced at the bottle in his hands then back to the kettle of boiling water on the stove.

"That fucker doesn't know who he's messing with. Looks like it's time to test whether these work on cranky old men after all."

Molossia laughed and opened the bottle, letting a few pills fall into his palm.

* * *

**AN:** Ehehe


	8. Chapter 8: A nice cup of tea

**AN:** I'm backkk! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Molossia sat on the couch as he impatiently awaited the return of America and England. They had been in America's room for the past forty minutes. The only evidence that Molossia had that they were still there was the constant yelling the two did at each other. England complaining about his _broken_ wrist, Francis, and of course, the Molossian man sitting nervously on the couch just below them.

The tea that he had made was ready and waiting on the coffee table in a small teapot with three matching teacups beside it. The tea was still warm but if the two didn't hurry then it wouldn't be and the Brit would most likely complain about it. Yeah sure, blame Molossia when it was England's fault for taking so long in the first place.

The longer that Molossia had to wait, more nerves started to set themselves in his stomach. A pinch of guilt and a hint of excitement were eating him away. After he finished making the tea, he mad sure to slip some pills into pot while it was still hot. The pills dissolved into the pot too soon to make and second thoughts. Molossia had been sure to use the tea that England especially liked and the one that he knew America hated. _English Breakfast. _Plus, America was more of a coffee kind of guy.

"A-America be a good lad and help me down these stairs." Molossia heard England say. They must be at the top of the railing.

"You broke your wrist not your foot! Can't you do that on your own?" America's sweet voice flowed in Molossia's ears.

"I hurt it while defending myself from that frog! No thanks to your friend that is!" Clearly suggesting that towards Molossia. Did the Englishman know how loud his voice was? Most be where America gets it.

What England said made Molossia confused with thought. If the ambulance from before hadn't been for France, then that meant the French nation never left. Did he? The thought of the country of love somewhere loose in the house cause shivers to run up his spine. He would definitely have to check every room in the house before America and him go to sleep-

Molossia blushed at his own thoughts. Sleeping over at Americas house with AMERICA. Would he sleep in the same bed as him? Would they possibly cuddle? What if America moved fast and possibly wanted to make lo-

"The bloody hell is you so giddy about?"

Molossia immediately snapped out of it and looked up in the eyes of a serpent.

"Fuck off would ya?" he snapped back protectively.

England raised an eyebrow and scuffed at him. The look on the younger face was as clear as day a look of lust, want, America. He would have none of that. That silly micro nation daring to think of _his_ America in that kind of manner. unforgivable!

America entered the room with a stressed look on his face. Clearly things up stairs had drained him of his energy and patience. America glanced over at Molossia who was staring and not even realizing it. The blond smiled and his stressed face softened a little with a cute pink shade filling his checks.

He was so adorable, so perfect. Molossia wanted to get up and pull the American into his arms and just kiss away at those soft baby looking cheeks till the American laughed and smiled that prize-winning smile.

"Are you sitting or not poppet?" England snapped, trying to change the twos gushy atmosphere.

America frowned and took the seat next to England on the couch who patted it none stop till blond joined him.

England smiled at the American and softly patted the boys lap in approval. Molossia frowned at that. For him touching his America and making America sit next to him.

"Oh? What do we have here?" England asked, eyes on the teapot that lay in front of him.

"It's tea." Molossia answered. His heart started to pick up as his hands twitched with nervousness.

England rolled his eyes. "Obviously… Did you make it?" he asked and actually sounded interested. He picked up the teacup already filled and closest to him.

Molossia could feel his hands suddenly getting slippery. Was he sweating?

America casted a smile at Molossia but blinked in confession when he scanned his eyes over the tan man. Something was wrong and it worried him.

"Are you feeling okay Kevin?" America asked sounding way more concerned than he did when asking England.

The old empire paused with the teacup a few inches from his lips and glared at America then to the micro nation. "Oh? First name basis now are we? It appears I missed out on something while you two where off, leaving me alone with a hairy pervert." He said trying his best to keep his voice even.

America groaned and turned on the couch to face England front on. "Arthur… We've been over this a million times up stairs. It wasn't on purpose!"

"Don't fret love, I'm blaming the desert country over there for what happened. Bringing a French man into this house just so you could steal Alfred away. None forgivable." England shushed America and turned to the Molossian.

"Listen gramps, I didn't steal no one away-"

"Really! So flinging a man over your shoulder and running of despite his protest to set free is not kidnapping? By god, what does go on in that sand bucket of a country of yours that _isn't_ considered kidnapping?!'

"**Listen fucker! You leave my country alone and drink your damn fucking tea I made for your miserable, perverted little ass! So shut hell up would ya?!**" Molossia shouted and arouse from his seat with his fist clenched tightly at his sides.

Both England America were pressed against the back of the couch and wide-eyed. Clearly both in shock to even say anything back to the frustrated man who was breathing heavily.

Molossia grinned at the look on England's face but the look on America's scared him. The blonde looked surprised and taken back. "Alfred I-"

"Tea you say?" England suddenly spoke up, eyebrows knotted together with a sly grin on his pale thin lips. "Well then, it must be quite the brew for you to get so worked up about it."

Molossia gulped and sat himself back down on the couch.

"It makes me wonder…" England muttered then took a small sip of the tea himself. As he did, he darted his eyes at Molossia and saw the tan man watch him drink his tea. _Interesting. _

England pulled the cup away, eyes wide as he did so. "I say! This is quite remarkable!" he lied. "Here, try some for yourself Alfred!" America turned his way when his name was called and was met with the teacup being forcefully pressed up against his lips by England's hand.

Molossia watched in complete horror and the American closed his eyes and let the liquid gush into his mouth and slid down his throat.

_No, no, NO! This wasn't what was supposed to happen! _Molossia wanted to smack the cup from the Englishman's hand but the deed was already done and nothing was left but an empty teacup and ginning Brit.

* * *

**AN:** You evil little Englishman...What have you done...


End file.
